Not going to let you go
by ChrisSherry
Summary: Shelke talks to Vincent in private, at least they think it is. but actually Yuffies secretly listening around the corner. Does Shelke want to take Vincent some where? It's not going to happen with Yuffie around! or is it? a Yuffietine story! Discontinued for now
1. I won't let you

'Well, this is nice… Not!!

I'm happy Cid invited me here and all…! But come on! Why on Sierra!! Anything would have been great!! 7th Heaven would be way better then this!! And there is usually a bunch of complete idiots!! Complete DRUNK idiots!! But it would defiantly beat this crap!!

I think I'm going to puke!! Ah!! And my heads all dizzy!! And I think it's like 100 degrees in here!! …'

Door opening, then closing

"Vincent Valentine?"

"Shelke…? Is something wrong…?"

"Shelke and Vince?" Hearing two familiarly voices. Wondering what they were talking about 'Together'. Yuffie wouldn't tell anyone… but Yuffie hated how close Vincent and Shelke are. Yuffie got off the floor… which she fall down on early, from being completely taking over by her dizziest. Yuffie looked over to her right, around the corner. See Vincent looking down at a blank faced Shelke.

"I've… become weaker lately." Shelke said.

"…Do you need more Mako?" Vincent asked worried.

"I'm not sure… Most likely… but it's rare to find…" Shelke said.

'Shelke's doing bad again…?' Yuffie thought to herself.

"…What are you going to… do then?" Vincent asked.

"Well… I've heard there's some ancient materia. That restores the body… if used right."

"…Do you know where it is?" Vincent asked.

"I've heard some rumors of where it could be. And I'm thinking of looking for it."

' !!! Is she hinting that she wants Vince to go with her?! I don't think so!! I still don't trust her!! I think she's still evil deep down inside!! She not going anywhere with Vince alone!!... like actually she would be alone with Vince right now…! If I wasn't secretly listening!! But anyways…! Shes not going anywhere with Vincent alone on some weird quest!! At least by themselves…!' Yuffie thought to herself.

"I won't let her…" Yuffie said quietly to herself.

With that said Yuffie came around the corner and run over to Vincent and Shelke.

"Hey guys!! What's up?!" Yuffie said loudly behind Vincent.

Both Vincent and Shelke shocked. Turned around to see a hyper looking ninja looking at them smiling.

"…Yuffie…?" Vincent said.

"…" Shelke didn't say a word… but lightly sighed.

"What are you guys talking about in private?!" Yuffie asked.

"…" Vincent didn't answer. Not because he didn't want to, he wasn't sure if Shelke wanted him to say anything.

"Sorry… Yuffie but I was going to ask Vincent Valentine something." Shelke said sharply.

'I hate that she says his whole name!! All the time!! On propose!! Seriously doesn't Vince even get annoyed by this?!' Yuffie thought to herself.

"Oh really… what?" Yuffie asked as if she didn't know.

"Sorry… but id rather not tell you." Shelke replied.

'You know what… ever since a few months ago after slapping her, for what she said about her own sister Shaula… I've always wanted to slap her again!! She just!! There's not even really a word for her!! But EVIL!! And that's sad!!' Yuffie thought to herself.

"Oh?! Really!!" Yuffie said.

"…" Shelke didn't answer starting to be annoyed by Yuffie's presence.

"…Yuffie…" Vincent said.

"Huh? Vince?" Yuffie said. Turning around to look at him, noticing how close she had gotten to Shelke. Yuffie was all in her face as if she was on a crime scene, Interviewing Shelke… More like derogating her.

"…" Vincent just stood there staring at her.

"Ok, ok I can tell by you're face!! You want me to leave!" Yuffie yelled.

"…"

Yuffie getting angrier by the second. Turned around stomped off the way she came.

'Why would Vince care so much for a evil little snot like SHELKE!!? … then again why would any? … Like Tifa and Cid!! Even Nanaki! Why!!? God!!"

Yuffie got back to where she was at watch was still very close to where Vincent and Shelke where. Yuffie was still going to listen to them. There wasn't any way she was going to let Shelke take Vincent anywhere, as long as she was there to stop it.

Yuffie wouldn't tell anyone… even though she really wants to… She really cares for Vincent. And more then just a team mate, or friend… she pretty much had a huge crush on him. She's kind of always had a slight liking for him, since when the group first met him in the coffin. But now she might even love him.

* * *

If you like it please review:) 


	2. The Talk with Tifa

Next day

Next day

7th heaven

Yuffie had been sitting on a stool, at 7th heaven, talking to Tifa, for the last hour, or so, telling her all about the Vincent and Shelke talking in private. And Tifa was only thinking Yuffie was coming over to see her, to till her about the Mission, Yuffie had been on, with Cid, Vincent, and Shelke. But that wasn't it.

"Well! Tifa, do you know anything?!" Yuffie yelled, out of irritated.

"Yuffie, I don't know a thing. Neither Shelke nor Vincent, have told me anything."

"God!" Yuffie yelled.

Yuffie stood up, from her seat, next to Tifa.

"Yuffie why are you getting so angry over this…? I mean Vincent and Shelke are friends." Tifa asked calmly, hoping her calmness would rub of on Yuffie.

"I'm not angry!" Yuffie yelled. As she started, pasting up and down the room.

But that's only hope, right?

"Yuffie do you think" Tifa started talking, but stopped in the middle.

Yuffie stopped to look at Tifa, whom, was still sitting on a stool.

"Huh?!" Yuffie yelled, still Irritated

"Do you think, that maybe, you" Tifa was having trouble asking, what she wanted to.

"Say it Tifa!" Yuffie yelled.

"Do you think you like, Vincent?" Tifa finally, blurted out.

Yuffie's eyes when wide, her heart started racing.

'How, does she know?!' Yuffie thought to herself.

"Why would you think that?" Yuffie said, calmer then before.

"Well, for one, you've suddenly clamed down when asked you, if you liked Vincent, also, you're blushing." Tifa said, smiling.

"I'm not blushing!" Yuffie said.

"Yuffie if you do like Vincent, that's ok, I mean you can't help who you like… and Vincent's pretty, handsome." Tifa said.

"He's not handsome, He's hot!" Yuffie yelled. She giggled a little bit.

"Well… Handsome, and hot, pretty there pretty much the same" Tifa said, with a smile.

"I just said that our loud didn't I?!" Yuffie asked herself and Tifa at the same time.

"Yup, well, now that's it clear you like Vincent. Are you ever going to tell him your feelings? " Tifa asked.

"Tifa!"

"What?"

"I COULD never tell Vincent any of this!" Yuffie yelled.

"Why not?"

"Tifa… If it's not perfectly clear already! I'm pretty, no, I'm almost positive, that I'm not the type of girl Vincent likes!" Yuffie said, Embarrassed.

"How do you know? Has Vincent ever said that to you?" Tifa asked.

"Well no!" Yuffie said.

"See? Then tell Vincent, and find out for yourself."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?!" Tifa raised her voice, she was becoming, slightly aggravated.

"I'm scared!" Yuffie said, she looked like she was going to cry.

Tifa stood up, from her seat, and walked up in front of Yuffie, putting both of her hands on Yuffie's shoulders, and looked into Yuffie's eyes. Which were wide, from Tifa's sudden actions.

"You're a ninja, right?" Tifa asked.

"What? Yeah! I'm the greatest Ninja ever!" Yuffie said.

"Ninja's don't get scared of little things like this, do they?" Tifa asked.

"No! And this isn't really little is it?" Yuffie asked.

"And why's that?" Tifa asked, removing her heads, from Yuffie's shoulders.

"Because… It's a big thing! Isn't it? I mean… If I told Vincent that I liked him, and he didn't like that, are partnership would be ruined, same goes for are friendship and I don't even know if Vincent thinks of me as a friend. For all I know, He already hates me!" Yuffie said.

"Yuffie… You really do… Like Vincent, don't you."

"Yeah…" Yuffie said sadly, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry for pushing this on you." Tifa said.

"Let's just forget this, ok Tifa?" Yuffie asked.

"No not ok, you're going to talk to him someday. So we're not going to forget." Tifa said walking away, to go around the bar.

"Tifa! Your not going to say anything to anyone, are you?!" Yuffie asked.

"No… at least right now, I think you should, at least give a little more thought to telling Vincent how you feel. Even if the answer isn't what you want to hear. Because if you really do care deeply for Vincent, then it's not just something you can forget, and get over. Vincent will always be around. And if you hold your feelings in for to long, it will make you sadder everyday. And sadly things happen. Yuffie, what if Vincent falls in love with somebody, and then what would you do? You could get over that could you?

I think this is way your angry over the talk Vincent and Shelke had alone, you don't like other girl's talking in private with Vincent. That and your jealous of Shelke aren't you?" Tifa said.

"I…!... I just don't like Shelke! She has no feelings!" Yuffie argued.

"Oh? What If she likes Vincent? More then a friend…?" Tifa asked.

"Do you think she does?!" Yuffie asked, already scared that Shelke might have feelings for Vincent.

"I honestly I don't know." Tifa said, as she start cleaning the bar table.

'No! I don't want Vincent to fall in love with Shelke! Or for Shelke to fall in love with Vincent! She can't have him! Vincent needs a happier person to be his lover! Even if it's not me! He's a great guy! And he deserves the best!' Yuffie thought to herself.

Tifa noticed they silences in 7th heaven. She looked over at Yuffie. Who was just standing there in the middle of the bar, Looking at the floor.

"I would let Shelke take Vincent away!" Yuffie said. Looking up, and then looked over at Tifa.

"And I won't let them fall in love or anything like that! Because I am the Great Ninja Yuffie! Who's in love with the great Vincent Valentine!" Yuffie yelled, finishing her sentence, and then started running towards the exit of 7th heaven.

She turned around to look at Tifa.

"Thank you Tifa!" Yuffie said, and then ran out the door.

"No problem Yuffie!" Tifa said, out loud, but to herself.

"I hope you get your guy" Tifa said, again out loud.


End file.
